Words of a Mistaken Liar
by ATearStainedLetter
Summary: The Kiryuu Twins were once orphans living under the Kuran Household... Zero Kiryu, the elder twin fell for the young pureblood princess. Knowing this, Kaname Kuran, the so called Pureblood prince helped this young hunter become a lover, but he soon falls for the man-Will his jealousy destroy everything? Or will his lies finally become the truth? 'KAZE' I do not own Vampire Knight
1. Prologue

**Hello, a retarded newbie here... This thing, I mean, _story _is informally posted. No one has ever read this and I made this around a year ago...**

**Only now I decided to actually make an account here...**

**I've barely already got the basics down but I'm still a bit unsure about this story... Um... please do let me know what you think TT_TT**

***Bows***

* * *

**WORDS OF A MISTAKEN LIAR**

* * *

Prologue

**Unchangeable Past**

* * *

He watched his beloved silverette walk through the door. He watched as the silverette smile to the brunette known as the Pureblood Prince's sister. He watched as a light shade of pink dusted his pale features as his sister would tease him with her nonsense. He watched as they laughed care freely in the open. He watched as the two of them grew in love… He watches as they fell further and further to each other…

At first his was happy for his sister, he was happy for both of them. But when everything seems to be perfect for them, it got worse for him. He could smile, laugh and play around if it was for their sake. But alone, it was like he was entering his own hell.

He helped Yuki into liking Zero and Zero into liking Yuki. He became their matchmaker in everything they did. He willed everything to be perfect for them… Everything…

But in his burgundy eyes, it was like watching time move without him… Like a written book where both their fate was written down. It was where things continuously moved on and people came and go, but there was no _you _in the picture.

The pain of losing the silverette seems normal at first. He already admitted to himself the impossibility of his unrequited love. He had engraved it in his heart, but the more he saw them together... The more they became closer… He didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand why fate entrusted him this horrid life. He wanted to curse everything and end it; to the point of killing silverette to finish this game... He knew, sooner or later, he would lose it.

Just like… right now…

With clenched fists, he would never accept what his beloved silverette has just said. It took him quite a while to respond. He just silently stood there in the garden as the sun freely set. Orange light were covered by the thick clouds behind… But there he was, staring at those questioning amethyst eyes which were asking for guidance or something.

"What are you saying, Zero?" the Prince's voice was calm and composed, "You cannot _just_ confess to Yuki. You need to rethink these things. You're both 10 years old."

"Kaname-san," Zero spoke, 3 years they've been together, never once did Zero call him with no honorific, "I know it's stupid… that's why I'm asking you."

"If you know it's stupid, why do it?" he demanded.

Zero looked at the brunette as if he was the one stupid, "Kaname-san, have you ever been in love?" Zero's eyes lit up in curiosity.

Kaname wanted to curse Zero on the spot but decided not to, knowing it would lead to another of their uneventful quarrels. Instead he just rolled his eyes, "What exactly makes you attracted to my senseless sister?"

"Don't know, but all I know is I love her." The silverette smiled brightly, "And I want her to know."

Right then, at that moment, everything flashed before Kaname's eyes. Zero growing up with Yuki, them going out, them getting married, them having children, them touching… His blood ran cold as he froze yet again... Suddenly, he pushed Zero to the nearest tree harshly making Zero glare at him. He just stared dully into his eyes.

"Kaname!" Zero groaned, "Lemme—"

"You may love Yuki..." The brunette snapped, his voice almost pleading. Zero stopped in midsentence as he was captivated by Kaname's plea.

_I will not let you be together…_

"But Yuki would _never _love you…" Burgundy eyes shot daggers at the young silverette. His voice inched with sarcasm and annoyance.

_even if I have to go against fate…_

"You're a mere orphan, Kiryu…" He wanted to mark this hunter as his own, his words killing the silverette.

_even if I would go against the Gods themselves…_

"Don't get too conceited…" A smirk played across his lips, he let go of Zero.

_I will _definitely _break you._

"You are nothing Zero, you are a nobody," A cold laugh escaped from his lips, "just cause you're living here in a house of Purebloods doesn't mean you are one. And what made you think Yuki would _actually _love you? I mean, look at you. Silver hair and pink eyes?"

Zero glared at Kaname tears welling in his eyes, "And what about you! Just because you're a pureblood doesn't give you any right to do this…" His voice wavered in fear and pain. Kaname's words were true, he knew it… but he would not allow _anyone _to say those to a hunter. NEVER.

"Really? I could actually kill you right now with no problems at all." The Pureblood's voice was cold and his stare only made it worse. This was what he was feeling, right now, he didn't care. But this was everything he kept bottled up for three years of trying…

"Oh yeah, sure do it. Kill me! I'm a mere hunter anyway right?" Zero was practically screaming at the Pureblood.

Soon, Ichiru and Yuki came into sight. They were looking at the two arguing, then in a flash. Yuki was in front of Zero…

_Slap!_

Zero was stunned, his cheek throbbed yet the pain of feeling his heart ripped apart hurt even more. Ichiru ran to his twin checking the injury.

"Apologize Zero!" Yuki screamed tears falling from her eyes. She has never in her life seen her brother get mad, and burst into a fit of screaming, "What did you do to Nii-sama?"

Ichiru glared at Yuki and was about to fight but Zero grabbed his twin's wrist. Ichiru looked at him sadly and Zero looked at the two Purebloods, "I'm sorry… for the misunderstanding…" Zero's grip tightened as he wiped his tears.

Haruka and Juri came in the scene; they were shocked at how everything was moving along. They knew Kaname liked Zero… but… not like this.

"Zero-kun…" Juri spoke but Zero walked away with his brother.

Kaname stared blankly, his words were torturing him. He blamed himself… Yuki looked at her brother who had his eyes closed, "Kanameonii-sama, are you alright?"

Juri walked to Yuki and carried her, as Haruka came to Kaname.

"Let's leave the two boys to talk alright, honey." Juri spoke soothingly to Yuki kissing her hair lightly. She walked into the house as Yuki simply nodded but her eyes remained on her brother.

"Kaname Kuran, I am absolutely disappointed." Haruka spoke, there was anger written all over it yet he knew his child didn't need more scolding. Kaname was already facing the hardest lesson of guilt and regret, "You are almost turning twelve, and since you're a pureblood, you're already mature enough to know these things. You know how to handle vampire affairs yet you don't know how to handle yourself."

Kaname looked at his father, "What was I supposed to do?!"

Haruka was taken aback, his son, the Pureblood Prince. The calmest person in history was in panic to the point of wanting to kill someone.

"What am I supposed to do?! Must I just watch in the side-lines or tell him?! What would he say?!" The younger brunette slumped back into the bench, "I don't know anymore… I don't…"

"Why not apologize?" Haruka suggested patting his son's head lightly.

Kaname let out a childish snort of disapproval.

"You're being childish, Kaname." Haruka said crossing his arms; he seems to be partly sympathetic and partly amused. Seeing Kaname like this was really a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Even if I apologize, nothing would happen." Kaname spoke softly, "Zero would never look at me…"

Haruka sighed, "As the humans say, 'You'll never know if you'll never try'."

Kaname didn't reply… soon after, Haruka left Kaname to his thoughts.

"That annoying Pureblood." Zero screamed throwing the pillow to the bed, "So what if I'm an orphan! It's not like I asked the murderer to kill my parents!"

Ichiru stared at his brothers continues outburst of screaming and destroying things, "Nii-san…"

Zero grabbed both their luggage bags which were under their king-size bed, "Well I'll show him! I'll show them!" He opened their bag and stuffed the clothes ruthlessly inside, "Just cause their Purebloods…"

Ichiru pouted and hugged Zero, "Nii-chan, what are you doing?"

Again the younger twin was ignored…

"If I could only get my hands on Dad's anti-vampire weapon, I would've killed him!" The older silverette groaned then he suddenly hit the only family picture they had left. The glass crashed into a thousand pieces, then a small piece of paper flew out of the frame.

The twins stopped and stared at it; Ichiru got the paper and opened it. A small familiar grin splayed across his lips, it was a map to the Vampire Hunter Association.

Ichiru looked at his twin, "Well, Nii-sama. Luck seems to be on our side."

Zero nodded and got their family picture and continued to pack, he stared at his lazy twin, "Aren't you gonna help?"

Ichiru shook his head, "Don't wanna."

Rolling his eyes, the older silverette continued his work. Now he only needed a plan to get out of the house…

Kaname laid restlessly in his room, _"Should I apologize today or tomorrow?… Maybe just tomorrow, if I enter the twin's room right now I would just be thrown out—mercilessly." _Kaname turned around and sighed, _"Maybe… Maybe I could never be able to speak with Zero like before again… Damn."_

It was already morning, the sun was rising. No Vampire in the house is awake now; Zero nudged his twin awake, "Let's go." Zero mouthed lightly.

Ichiru nodded sitting up, "The map?" he whispered.

"With me," Zero silently replied grabbing his luggage bag, "hurry up before someone wakes up and catches us."

The younger twin grabbed his luggage bag and they headed down, the stairs was a very hard obstacle for the two little twins. But then, two strong hands carried their bag, they looked up almost wanting to yell but it died in their throats.

Haruka and Juri walked down the staircase the twins following, "Juri-sama, Haruka-sama…" Ichiru muttered quietly.

"How? Why?" Zero whispered, his resolve was crumbling seeing their somewhat-like adoptive parents help them escape.

Juri knelt to look at them face to face, she kissed their foreheads and smiled, "I'm sorry you two, I was being selfish. Not letting you go, I was stupid to think that hunters could live here forever."

Zero shook his head and Ichiru also, "We're sorry…" they muttered lost.

Haruka patted their heads, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again…"

Juri nodded, "Also, this is a good time to explore the world of your true parents." Her smile faltered, "And find out the truth… in their death."

Zero nodded as Haruka called him out, they were going to call the cabs. Ichiru was about to follow when he looked back at Juri, "Juri-sama…" he whispered, "Can I ask one selfish request before we leave…?"

Juri looked at him ruffling her skirt as she stood up, "Yes?"

"Please… please keep this a secret from the two of them." Ichiru said hesitantly, "Last night… Zero… he… had dreams again—"

Before Ichiru could continue, Juri spoke, "Of course."

Ichiru smiled and ran to his twin. Haruka called out a cab and bid them their farewells silently, "Good Luck you two…"

The night that came was the worst day for Kaname… the twins were gone…

* * *

**Please review =))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, a retarded newbie here... Yeah... I should really change my account name to that... er... alright... um... here's the second chapter.**

**Enjoy TT_TT"**

***Bows***

* * *

**WORDS OF A MISTAKEN LIAR**

* * *

Chapter One

**Fate of the Damned**

* * *

"West wing's clear!" the ear-communicator resounded loudly in my ear. I groaned as I shot 3 vampires consecutively in one blow, blood splattered around the stained walls as they disintegrated.

"Well, that's the last of them." Ichiru muttered slashing one female Level E, "Main Hall, clear." He spoke through his communicator as he swung his sword to get rid of the blood. He held his minor injury on his shoulder, "Just look around. I'll wrap this up." He said sitting on the empty chair as he got out his bandage from his coat pocket.

I nodded and looked at the walls, my eyes evenly trailed the paintings and other furniture left. I touched the dried blood stains following its shape with my finger.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Ichiru muttered from behind.

I removed my hand from the wall and glared at him, "Let's go." I walked towards the entrance door as he followed from behind. We walked out and walked around the old mansion, the others were already there—only 4 members left inside the mansion, sadly, the three were all rookies.

"Zero! Ichiru!" Someone called out; it was a voice that no one in the Kiryu family would dare forget. He then placed his arms around me, "You were a bit late this time, what happened?"

I shrugged and moved away, "Stay away from me, gay."

Kaito moved away acting hurt, "Really now?" I ignored him as I drank water from my duffle bag placed in one of the vans. He seemed to give up and turned to Ichiru, "What happened to you?" He eyed the bandage around his shoulder.

Ichiru laughed and threw me a towel; he then turned to Kaito stretching his arms, "Just more meaningless Vampire attacks."

The light-haired brunette nodded his face turning serious, "True, their race seems to have been increasing in number these past few months… Sadly, there was no evidence tracking on who created them." He sighed and patted my head, "Well, as long as we have you two here. I doubt we'd have any problems."

I swatted his hand away, "Go die." I snarled.

Then someone spoke from behind, "Zero, Ichiru, Kaito," we turned around looking at an eye-patched male, "we'll be leaving now."

"What about the others?" Kaito demanded, "Where are they?"

My sensei sighed and lit his cigar, "They have all the time they want, the others will still be staying." Every word he spoke made smoke leave from his mouth, "We'll be meeting with an old acquaintance."

I hesitated, "Where would we be going?" I asked.

There was a short silence, "…you'll know when we get there…"

The three of us entered the car; Kaito was seated in the passenger seat beside my sensei who was driving, while me and Ichiru stayed at the back cleaning our weapons.

"What exactly do you need us for, sensei?" Ichiru asked as he ran the cloth over his katana's base.

I looked in front and saw him looking at us through the rear-view mirror, "I won't promise you that it would be easy or anything…"

"Seriously?" Kaito asked.

My sensei hesitated for a moment then sighed heavily, "As I said earlier, you'll know when we get there."

After a couple of hours of restless tension in the car, we finally reached a huge… school?

The ebony gates opened for the car to enter, we walked out and stared at how huge the area was. I could feel something wrong, something's here… I looked at one of the buildings; one person was looking at us from the window. I glared and a low snarl erupted from my mouth, the person dropped the curtains while I trailed my eyes on the said window wanting to break it.

"What's wrong, Z?" Ichiru asked me looking to where I was staring.

I clenched my fists, "Vampires…"

"Zero, Ichiru, over here." Kaito spoke calmly.

I groaned and Ichiru sighed, he pulled me to where they were headed. The closer we seem to get to the said place, the more my head ached… the more I wanted to run out… I breathed slowly as my heart raced. My senses screamed to take my gun and shoot everything dead, but my sensei seemed so calm that made my senses wreck me.

Ichiru noticed my uneasiness and smirked, "Don't worry, Z." he said calmly placing an arm over my shoulder, "I'll protect you." He whispered smugly in my ear.

With that, I snapped, I threw him away and groaned. He laughed against the ground loudly, "O-ow my shoulder…" he muttered through his endless laugh. I was choosing between shooting him right here and stepping on his wounded shoulder. But being his oh-so-kind brother, I decided not to.

"Go ahead and die." I muttered leaving him behind.

He immediately stood up and jumped to me, "Kaito, Zero-chan's being mean…"

Kaito laughed, "Whatever you two."

My sensei looked at me seriously as I dropped Ichiru on his feet, "What?" I asked

"Just… whatever…" He walked towards a house-like building and opened the door. We were greeted by… really, an acquaintance.

"Zerorin, Ichirin!" the blonde haired freak yelled lunging towards us, I could practically remember the first time I met this immature hunter... I shook my head from the memory.

Ichiru moved away from him and pulled me along; he dropped directly to the floor, "T-that was mean, Ichirin!"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "What the hell are we doing here, sensei?" I muttered in disgust to this disgraceful hunter.

He merely sighed, "Cross, you better start talking to them… it's almost _their_ time."

The blonde nodded, "Well, actually, we have two guests today. They'll be a little late." He smiled brightly at us, "But I'm sure you'd like to meet them."

**[Kaname's POV]**

Seiren bowed before me, she was talking about something… I wasn't actually listening to her; I was doing paperwork and what-not in the afternoon. So I was definitely displeased by this and not only that, I never knew there were two late comers for the Moon Dormitory. They never went through the interview nor do I even know who they are. And yet now I had to fix the room attendance to fit them in, since there is only _one single room _left in the whole male dormitory.

I dropped my pen when I heard the words that barely processed through my brain, "What did you say, Seiren?" I asked coldly getting my pen and placing it aside.

She looked at me and bowed low again, "About the two late comers, they aren't vampires." She spoke slowly, "The Chairman said they are twin hunters which you were once acquainted with."

_"Don't tell me…" _I stared at her as she spoke.

"It's the Kiryu Twins, my Lord"

It took me a while to actually react, I nodded. I clenched and unclenched my fists from the annoyance; why… I stood up and walked around. Seiren looked at me, "When will they arrive?" I asked.

"Later, my Lord," she said, "and the Chairman said he would want you, my Lord, and Yuki-sama's presence."

I dismissed her and sat on the chair, I closed my eyes in anxiety. I didn't know what to do… I'd never expect to actually _see _them again. I've already heard about them, I already knew where they were… I've seen them grow in pictures, and I've read their records. But I never expected to talk, more over look at them face to face.

It's been 7 years since that day, and there are times when it continued to haunt me. But the worse problem is that… I sighed… _"I just don't care anymore." _I thought running my fingers through my hair…

I didn't know what time it was, I didn't care about my paperwork. I wasn't doing anything, I was simply staring at the ceiling… waiting for God knows what. I eventually closed my eyes in this peace…

Suddenly the door slammed open, "What is it, Yuki?" I muttered, my eyes remain closed, and then something heavy weighed to my stomach. I opened my eyes looking at Yuki who was sitting on me with a happy smile on her face.

She stood up and jumped happily, "Zero's back!" She yelled, "Ichiru's back! They're both back!"

I sat up hearing the news, I looked out the window… it was already midday. Then I noticed that Yuki was still jumping but her voice sounded weird, "They're… back…"

I turned towards her, tears was streaming down her face. Her eyes were dull… and she muttered the same thing again and again, "They're here…" She looked at me, "And I don't know what to do…"

She was crying now, "I'm happy… I'm so happy…" she was smiling at me like I granted her the wish she forever dreamed off, "Oh… thank the heavens…"

I nodded and hugged her, "I know, Yuki."

She was still crying when she asked, "W-What will we do?"

I looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's been 7 years, Nii-sama!" She said as she cried, "I don't know how I could face them… I don't know if they'll forgive me… I don't know…"

"Yuki, surely…" I spoke, but my voice trailed off. In my heart, I didn't know… I didn't know… what I would do…

**[Normal POV]**

Everything was practically being explained on Zero's side, but the two silverettes seem to dislike the idea.

"You're saying we're here to survey the school?" Zero repeated, his voice interlaced with venom and annoyance, "This school where _humans _and _vampires _co-exist?"

"Yes, Zero," the chairman spoke calmly not wanting to fan the fire, "I understand that this wasn't the best decision made, but I needed to find a way to show the VHA and the Senate that Vampires and Humans can co-exist peacefully without war."

"Peacefully?" Zero groaned, "Do you have any idea that one small snap within the Moon dormitory and all those humans would die? You're meaninglessly trying to save lives by making them your very own guinea pigs."

"I have to agree with Zero, Cross-san." Ichiru said briefly, "This might not be the best decision."

"But really, isn't this better than mercilessly loosing live of vampires and humans altogether?" Kaien defended calmly, "There are things that we have to measure for the good of _all_, we cannot spare both lives without co-existence, Kiryu."

"Co-existence is another way for surprise attacks!" the older silverette demanded, "Everyone would act as if they'd weaken their defences, but one small mistake could lead to another War. Think about how many lives would be wasted on just the stupid idea of co-existence."

"We've tried it once before, Cross-san," Ichiru added, "and truthfully, it wasn't the best idea… It just led to bigger problems."

Before Kaien could talk Kaito moved before the twins, "Then again you two, this school's been staying strong for 4 years. I doubt your opinions would matter anyway. And besides, what could happen. You two are the best trained hunters within the VHA. What could happen?"

Zero glared at Kaito, "That makes no difference, no matter how strong we are. The possibilities of actually stopping everyone are low-slung."

Ichiru sighed, "But no matter how much we complain, we're still going to do it are we?"

My sensei nodded, "Though I dislike the idea of this school, we have no choice. You were the ones the President picked, that's why it's up to you to check every possible detail within it. Surely… you'd make this school stronger." He looked at us seriously, "If you want to stop the war, and then stop complaining and start working on co-existence… But I still _hate _the idea."

Kaien walked to the silverettes and smiled, "It's all up to you two, Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun." The chairman said kindly, "Just work together and live normally in this school. We won't let you bear the trouble of getting into meaningless arguments. All the vampires here are under the contract of co-existence. So don't worry."

Zero glared at Kaien, he hated the idea. It was stupid; sure… there would be co-existence but then again… Ignorance is temporary. Once the last leaf has fallen another war would begin, there would be no point for peace. There was no point for sympathy. There is only hell in this world… Blessings were for the blind and the weak. Those who can stand and walk know the true pain for reality…

Ichiru agreed and looked at Zero. His eyes still reflected hate and annoyance, "If something were to happen, don't blame me if someone dies." Zero muttered as the papers were given.

Kaien shook his head, "Killing and drinking blood is forbidden within the school campus."

The silverette looked at the chairman and sighed, "Tch,"

The twins signed the letter quickly, Zero finished his last stroke. Then they were greeted by a brief knock on the door. Everyone stared at the door half expecting one crazed vampire to come it…

The Chairman simply stood up and walked to the mahogany doors of the house, he had a soft smile over his lips, "The others have arrived." He opened the door revealing two familiar brunettes enter, "Everyone, this is Haruka and Juri Kuran."

By the mention of their names the twins stood up…

…Damn fate…

* * *

**Please Review =))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Why exactly is there no KaZe in Vampire Knight TT_TT"?**

**Well... er... Um... Here's chapter Three...**

***Bows***

* * *

Chapter Two

**The Unforgivable Race**

* * *

Everyone stared at the twins, "Juri-sama… Haruka-sama…" Ichiru muttered, Zero felt his blood drain from his face.

The two gave a small bow still confused from their presence, "My, my, Zero, Ichiru, you didn't need to do that." Juri smiled brightly as she hugged the two tightly, "Oh, we've missed you two."

She let them go and Zero's eyes trailed to Haruka, he resembled to _him _so much that it scared him. He looked away from guilt, "Have you seen Kaname yet, Zero?" Haruka asked kindly.

Zero looked up his eyes reflecting nothing but hatred, "No."

Ichiru took over from here, "W-Why are you here, Haruka-sama, Juri-sama?" he asked

Haruka smiled, "We're actually the President and Founder of Cross Academy. So when I heard about the VHA not trusting our ways, I decided to ask them to send their members for a survey."

Zero nodded in understanding, "So… you decided it would be us then?" it seemed more like a question than a given statement.

The Purebloods nodded. The twins stared at them; they didn't know how to react. Guilt flushed through them… but for now… they didn't have time for such things.

"How long will they be staying here?" Yagari suddenly asked, "We won't be able to let them stay here for too long. They are important VHA members; they are not toys under your use, _Purebloods_." He spat the word with venom.

Kaien smiled, "Ichiru and Zero will only be studying in this school for one whole year. And as for their home, the school will provide all their needs and rooms under the Moon Dormitory."

Juri smiled silently and whispered to Haruka, "It seems _they're _coming."

Haruka nodded, he patted both the silverettes' heads, "Are you alright with being with vampires, you two?"

Ichiru smirked, "Of course we are, we're professionals."

"Hn." Zero muttered. Then all of the sudden, he was feeling light-headed again. His senses screaming enemy as his throat burned, he felt as if the right side of his throat was being pierced by fangs…

Haruka and Juri nodded, "Well be paying you monthly," He spoke, "so we'll be leaving now. We still have another meeting in 20 minutes."

They all bid each other goodbye and the Purebloods left. All eyes landed on them, especially Kaito's.

"I never knew you knew the King and Queen of the Vampire Race." Kaito complained wrapping his arms around Zero. He pouted and placed his head on the silverette's shoulder, "What happened?"

"They were once our guardians." Zero muttered, "Ever since our parents were murdered, Cross-san brought us to them."

"We stayed there for… three years…" Ichiru muttered unsurely, "So, we really owe their family."

"It's not their _family _Ichiru. It's just _them_ we're thankful off." Zero snarled lowly, "Damn… that…"

Then another knock was heard through the door, Kaien looked a bit confused, "Come in." he spoke.

The door opened revealing a pair of Purebloods. Zero stood there blankly, Ichiru was glaring his hand itching to grab the hilt of his katana, Yagari looked bored and normal, Kaien was smiling brightly as he let them enter, Kaito was simply nudging his head on Zero's shoulder trying to ignore the glare of a certain Pureblood…

And on cue, Zero had his gun out. He was directly pointing it at the male who ruined his entire being. The man who destroyed his sense of trust and honesty, the man who tainted him with lies… all along… those three years… were just made up lies…

"Zero?" Kaito was taken aback by Zero's eyes as he let go. He had never seen Zero this mad since _that _incident with Shizuka, his eyes were burning with hatred and loathing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?" The older silverette spat out, why the hell were they here? Why the hell were they showing themselves to him? Who were they to do so?!

"Zerorin, you should lower your weapon." Kaien spoke softly.

Ichiru looked at Zero, "Let it go."

Zero didn't follow them; his eyes were trailing to the Pureblood. And the Pureblood only.

Yuki was sad, she wanted to cry… Zero hated them. She knew that it would be like this… but it still hurt. She knew she was the reason for their fight… if only… if only she didn't but in back then maybe things would've changed.

"Zero, I think it would be best if you would lower your weapon." Kaname spoke, his eyes meeting amethyst. He was trying to find something in those eyes, something that would assure him that somewhere in Zero there was still the same smile… the same hope…

"Is that a threat?" He snapped back, "And since when did you have the right to call me by my name, Vampire!"

Kaname was displeased; actually he was more than displeased. There was another thing coiling within him, it was between infuriation and guilt. He was starting to hate the silverette more and more… or so he lied to himself.

"Zero," Yuki mumbled in fear, "Stop this… please…" she looked down, "we're trying to make amends here…"

Zero's feelings flooded him yet again; to his annoyance he turned around and walked to Kaito who was leaning against the wall. Kaito had a smirk on his face, "Well, I'm guessing you hate that guy." He muttered eyeing Kaname who was shooting daggers at him.

The silverette simply rolled his eyes, Ichiru sighed and walked to Kaname and Yuki. He greeted them, "Sorry… for Nii-san's temper."

"Well, since you're already here. Tell us what you want then leave." Zero snarled, his voice filled with anger and unhidden emotions of dismay.

"Alright," Kaname replied to Zero's flying question, "I just came here to inform you that the Moon Dormitory is lacking one room. And by all means, one of the twins would have to move in my quarters."

Zero ignored the given suggestion and looked at Ichiru, "We can share the single bed, Kuran. That is not a problem."

Ichiru nodded, "True, but what about Kaito?"

"Takamiya-san will be the school's new ethics teacher while Yagari-sensei is away." Kaname replied, "So he would have to stay in the faculty's dorm."

Kaito sighed, "Alright."

Kaien looked at Zero, "Do you need some time to think about this, Zero, Ichiru?"

The twins nodded.

* * *

**Please review =)))**


End file.
